The Truth
by Kristtanix14
Summary: After so much trials and after so many years, Sora has finally found the girl he promised to protect. But when she spoke strange words to him, Sora felt his whole world falling apart. One-Shot.


"I have to keep her safe..."

Sora looks around on the piece of his ruin homeworld. Despite the fact that this is really his homeworld, the youth knows that this isn't the real version. This version is something that the card created from his memories. But memory or not, he has to find her: the girl that he promised to protect.

"Naminé!" Sora called out. "Can you hear me?"

Sora gasped and turns around to see 'her.'

Her blond long hair, her nice white dress, her blue sandals, her beautiful blue eyes and that beautiful smile: this is truly her.

"Naminé..." Sora couldn't felt but relief and happiness and runs over to her.

Sora couldn't believe it. He found her. The girl he had forgotten until moments ago. The girl that give him her good lucky charm after he protected her on the night of the meteor shower. Now that he finally found her, he can finally leave this castle for good and bring her back to the islands and make up for the lost time.

Naminé smiles and uttered, "Sora... You came for me."

Sora nods and holds her hand.

"It's you... It's really you..." Sora uttered. "I've been through so much just to see you."

"Yes. I wanted to see you, too." Naminé smiles and then it fades away to sadness. "But this isn't right."

Sora looked at his friend in confusement.

"I mess up." Naminé uttered. "I wanted to see you... But this isn't the right way."

"Naminé?" Sora asked. What on earth is she going on about?

"I was lonely for so long. I just couldn't bear it anymore." Naminé felt tears falling from her eyes as she uttered her grief. "So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place."

Sora couldn't felt but feeling sadness for her.

"You came for me and I'm so...so happy," Naminé uttered. "But...but to your heart I had to—"

Sora shook his head and reassured her, "Don't worry. I'm here because I promised that I would protect you."

"Sora... Thank you." Naminé smiles, despite the tears in her eyes, uttered and she lets go of Sora's hand. "And I'm sorry."

Sora's eyes widen as she steps away from him and uttered. "I'm not supposed to be in this picture."

_**"That's true."**_

Sora quickly turns around and notice...

"Naminé?!" Sora gasped.

He couldn't believe what he is seeing. There is another Naminé? But which one is the real Naminé?

"That isn't me." Naminé uttered. "I'm not there."

"I don't really exist inside your heart." _'Naminé' _uttered.

"I don't exist in anyone's heart." Naminé said.

"I never have existed anywhere." _'Naminé' _said.

Sora couldn't believe what he is hearing. She never existed? What is she saying? He had known her ever since they were just kids, now she's saying that she never existed in his heart? He has to make some sense into her.

"What are you saying? What's gotten into you?" Sora couldn't felt but feeling distaught. "Weren't we inseparable, always together? But then you had to go away..."

The real Naminé and the memory Naminé couldn't help but feeling sadness.

"I came here so I'd never lose you again!" Sora cried as he felt tears falling from his eyes.

"Was it really me you wanted to see?" The real Naminé asked.

"Of course it was!" Sora cried as his tears lands on the sand. "I know I've forgotten a lot of things in this castle, but never anything about you!"

He reach out to his right pocket and takes out the yellow star good luck charm.

"Look!" Sora shouted. "You gave this to me, didn't you?"

"You have it!" The memory Naminé smiles. "My good luck charm."

"No, Sora!" The real Naminé cried out, hoping for Sora to not fall for the illusion. "You can't believe me!"

The memory Naminé turn away from Sora and the real Naminé. Sora can only look at the charm sadly. He is torn, very torn. He came to this castle just to find his friend and possibly, the girl he loves. Tears continues to fall as he holds the charm to his chest.

"What am I supposed to do..." Sora signed.

"Think, Sora. Think just one more time." The real Naminé uttered, hoping for Sora to see the truth. "About who's most special to you. Call out to that piece of memory that glimmers faintly deep inside your heart. No matter how far away the light gets, your heart's voice will always reach it."

"Who's most special to me?" Sora wondered as he look at the good luck charm.

"That's an easy one." Sora uttered. "It's you, Nami—"

Then a bright light enveloped over the good luck charm. Sora gasped. What is happening? He cover his eyes to block the light that quickly covers the charm. Meanwhile, the real Naminé can only felt tears falling from her eyes as she disappears from the island.

Just as soon as the light disappeared, Sora turns his head to focus on the charm, but he gasped as he noticed something different about the charm. His eyes widen as he look at the charm that used to be the charm that he carried for his dear friend for years. He look up and notice the memory Naminé and as she turn around, Sora couldn't felt but awe and confuse:

She transform into a young girl around his and Naminé's age, but has the most beautiful eyes he have ever seen and with nice short red hair. Her nice purple skirt as well as her black and white tank top and with that nice necklace around her neck. Her shoes is a mixture of purple and yellow. Her face is striking familiar, but couldn't remember what it was.

Then everything fade to white.

* * *

Sora now stands on the docks of the now unruin island. He tries to register of what have happened. Everything he remember was all a lie. Naminé wasn't the person who was always with him. It was the girl he had just saw earlier, the one with red hair.

But...

"Who was that girl?" Sora asked himself as he look at the good luck charm. "I don't remember her. But she looks so familiar."

Then he puts the charm away in his pocket and notice that Naminé is no longer here.

"Naminé?" Sora asked. "Where did she go?"

He runs off into the door leading to whatever has in store for him. Sora need the truth and he need it from Naminé. Even now knowing the parts of the truth, Naminé is still his closest friend even if the memories are not real.

_The End_


End file.
